Trivial Pursuits: The Battle Frontier
by Generational Writer
Summary: Ash is taking a break from his journey and is planning on becoming a Frontier Brain! With only one month's preparation of hard working, training, and playing, Ash is going to begin an entire new journey on it's own! Will Ash have the guts and willpower to tackle the responsibilities of becoming a Brain? Only time will tell, and maybe, he'll grow up in the process.
1. Chapter One: A New Beginning To An End!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokémon, all rights go to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Author's Note: Now, this will probably not occur often but since this is the first chapter I guess I will have to explain some things to you guys. FIrst of all, this story contains AbilityShipping, so if you don't necessarily like that kind of thing, or are not comfortable about it, I encourage you to click out now. Next, this story will never go on to the M rating… I'm truly sorry but I don't feel very comfortable about writing such things. Finally, this is indeed a cliché or whatever you guys call it, I'll have my own twists on some things but for now I think it fits the category of clichés. Also, I don't see the need in forcing you guys to review, but if you guys do like this story, please tell! I am open to all suggestions and who knows? I may even include you're idea or thank you within the story for your kind words or constructive criticism. Also, I'm planning on adding some of my very own OC's into this fan fiction. They probably won't be as important though…**

 **Normal Speaking:** "Battle Frontier"

 **Aura Voice / Telepathy: "Battle Frontier"**

 **Poké Speech:** _"Battle Frontier"_

 **Now then, for all those who have read this (probably not a lot), on to the story!**

 **Chapter One: A New Beginning To An End!**

Ash Ketchum. That name means many things, some call him the Chosen One, Ashy-Boy, Future Pokemon Master in the Making, and a Rival. Even though some of those may not seem like great titles to have, it didn't matter to Ash nor to his Pokémon. However, today he was going to change from a young, wanna-be Pokémon Master, to something no one was prepared for-heck, even Ash himself was surprised as to what he wanted to do next.

"I want to become a Frontier Brain."

Silence. That was all to be heard at the moment because neither his mother, Delia, or the world renowned Pokémon Professor, Samuel Oak, had no idea how to respond to this.

"Of course… I would need some help learning a few skills I should've learned many years ago that will help me in achieving this."

That's when the silence that was slowly becoming overwhelming broke.

"WHAT/PIKAAA?"

Oh but of course! I forgot to mention that the boy's best friend, Pikachu was there as well. As you could see, he wasn't expecting that information to come out of his mouth.

Pikachu thought that when Ash had an important announcement to make that must be made in front of himself, the professor, and of course his loving mother, that it wouldn't have been _that_ important. They all had sat down in the Ketchum's dining room to trying to eat some supper before Ash came out, and said very bluntly must I add, what was on his mind. Let's just say all thoughts of eating was forgotten at that moment.

Ash had never been the same since the Sinnoh League, even his Pokémon noticed his sudden change in behavior. Although they had tried to ask him what was on his mind, he would just shrug it off and walk away. Now it all made sense. Ever since Ash's somewhat anticlimactic defeat in the Pokémon League, he had always seemed more down to earth, starting to even jump in and actually _train_ himself with his Pokémon.

Sometimes he would fight Infernape, other times he would fight Primeape (he had gotten him back soon after the Sinnoh League was over), and other times he would just be lifting weights on his own. Heck, even the restless _Ash Ketchum_ has started to meditate! What has the world come to?

Pikachu wasn't stupid and he knew what his trainer was doing. He wanted to appear as the strong type to his Pokémon, and so he started to train with them. Oh and the fact that the boy had finally taken some interest into some of this many skills. This one in particular was something he never had time to train and hone before, as such it was very difficult to get a grip on learning it; especially with no teacher or mentor around. What was this skill you may ask?

This particular skill was called _Aura._

Pikachu was finally broken out of his thoughts when someone finally broke the somewhat intense silence.

"Uhh.. Are you all okay?"

That comment was enough to break Delia down into tears.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Ash said, concerned about the welfare of his mother.

"Yes Sweetie.. I just never thought you would be finally be willing to settle down for a while.." (The Battle Frontier has seasons so the times where the Battle Frontier was not on he would most likely be out traveling the regions once more.) "And.. it's also hard to see my baby boy growing up so young! For heavens sake Ash! I don't care what people say about you being immature Ash, your only 14!"

"14 and a half, Mom." Ash chided, but you could clearly see that he was worried.

"Though this is rather surprising to me Ash, I would like to know your reasons and as to why you suddenly have wanted to join the Kanto Battle Frontier? And also, they just don't accept anyone, how would you feel if they denied you?"

"Pi.." Pikachu agreed not knowing that Ash had been offered a job at the Battle Frontier after his victory over Brandon.

"Well.. it's sort of embarrassing really.. the reason why I want to join the Battle Frontier really.." Ash replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh come on Ashy! You can tell us anything!" His mother said encouragingly.

"Well if you insist.." Ash said while rubbing the back of his head, something he did when he was nervous.

"Well I guess the reason is because, I feel like I would like to take a break and hone some of my more ah I guess you could say, _weaker_ skills. I don't want to get psyched for the next league just to lose it again.."

"Well my boy, I believe that that is a fine reason! I'm proud to see that you are maturing and are thinking about your future a little bit more seriously!" Professor said kindly.

"Yes but of course Ash! I am so proud of you, but I want to know what kinds of skills you would need help with. I've heard the Battle Frontier initiations are extremely hard to achieve though. I also want to know the answer to the Professor's other question as well." Delia said, her voice full of pride.

"Well to be honest, I want to learn how to sew, cook some meals, to survive, and all the rest, and Professor? Do you think you can teach me a bit more about Pokémon habitats, abilities, and training in general. After all, who better to learn from than from the former Kanto Champion himself?"

"Heh, you've got that right. Though, I don't want to sound like I'm bragging.."

"Great!I was wondering if you would start teaching me around 6:30am tomorrow morning? As they always say, the early sparrow catches the weedle."

"Of course my boy!"

"And to answer the second part of your question, mom.. I was actually offered a spot in the Kanto Battle Frontier, by Scott of course, once I beat Brandon in battle. Cool, right?"

"WHAT?" Delia and the Professor shouted, once again surprised at the young boy.

"PIKAA?!" Of course, you know who said that line...

"Pikaaaa!"

"We didn't forget about you buddy! But it's starting to get late, I'm gonna go catch some Zz's to be up tomorrow bright and early!"

"It's about time I head home. See you tomorrow Ash!" The professor said as he gathered his belongings and started to walk through the door.

"Bye professor!/Pikaa!" Ash, Delia, and of course Pikachu called after him.

"Now young men! March off to bed!" Delia shooed off Ash and Pikachu.

"Okay mom! Thanks for everything you've done for me!" Ash said as he walked up the stairs to his room, Pikachu scampering close behind.

However he missed the smile his mother had on her face and what she said right after.

"Of course.. I'm so proud that you're finally growing up and maturing Ash… at such a young age as well. You remind me _so_ much of your father. And.. the fact you look like the spitting image of him when he was growing up. Just _please_ don't get obsessed with Aura like he did.." Delia whispered before washing the dirty dishes and heading off to her bedroom to sleep as well.

* * *

 _ **The Morning After**_

Ash yawned as he woke up at 5:30, the earliest he has ever woken up. Even when he first got his starter Pokémon. He woke up late on that day but he doesn't regret it. Not one bit. If he woke up early, like all the normal trainers, he would've never gotten Pikachu, his now best friend.

"Cmon Pi, it's time to wake up buddy!" Ash said as he nudged the yellow rodent.

"Piii…." Pikachu yawned, but sat up alerted when he realized what they were going to start today.

"That's right buddy! It's time to start our training before we join the Battle Frontier! Even though its bright and early, we have to learn some well needed information about Pokémon from Professor Oak!"

"Pi Kachu!"

"Thats the spirit!"

"ASH! ARE YOU AWAKE?" Ash's sweet mother called from down the stairs.

"YEAH! I'M GONNA GET READY AND HEAD DOWNSTAIRS OKAY?"

"ALRIGHT HONEY!"

And so Ash got dressed. In his Sinnoh journey clothes, but that would change soon… But I'm not going to make you guys wait to see Ash's boring morning routine.

"Alright! I'm ready to get started! What about you Pi?" Ash asked while he pulled on his last fingerless glove.

"Pi Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said excitedly as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

 _ **Oak's Laboratory**_

"Alright Professor! Im ready to learn more about Pokémon!"

"That's the spirit. But I must say, you shocked Tracey when he saw you walking into the Lab a few minutes ago."

"Heh. Yeah his expression was kind of funny, it may sound cruel-but it's the truth!"

"Well…" The Professor started to drone on and on about Pokémon habitats and berries, however surprisingly, Ash actually listen intently!

With Pikachu…

 _"Hey guys!"_ Pikachu called to Bulbasaur and Torterra who were currently chatting and basking in the sunlight with a few other wild grass type Pokémon.

 _"Hello Pikachu."_ Torterra replied politely and somewhat formally.

 _"Pikachu! What's up?"_ Bulbasaur called back as chipper as ever.

 _"It's Ash! He finally told us what was eating at him for so long! It wasn't what we expected at first-well it sort of is but isn't to that degree!"_

 _"Oh really? That's lovely, I felt as though Ash was disappointed in my skills in the Sinnoh League."_

 _"Well then? Why was he so upset then Pikachu?"_ Bulbasaur said, ever the calm one.

 _"I'll tell you afterwords, can you gather all the Pokémon? I want to tell this to all of them before Ash starts training."_

 _"Alright. Let's go gather them Bulbasaur."_

Approximately 2 minutes later, there Pikachu stood in front of all of Ash's Pokémon (Well only one Tauros was present because that was the only one who battled with Ash. The others were just grazing in Oak's pasture) having just finished recounting what Ash said to him, Professor, and Delia last night.

 _"What? The Battle Frontier? He wants to finally settle down and become a brain? I don't mind as I would stick with Ash till the very end but it's just extremely difficult for me to believe."_ The ever cool headed Sceptile asked.

 _"I know. I was shocked as well, it's hard to believe after all these years."_ Pikachu agreed.

 _"Well… Here comes Ash! We may as well stop contemplating this as training is about to begin! I call Primeape and Sceptile as my battle partners though!"_ Infernape said eagerly.

With Infernape's childish attitude lightening up the mood of the Pokémon, the laughed and started calling out who they wanted as battle partners.

 **Finish**

 **Alright guys! I was wondering, I really want to get into the Battle Frontier as soon as possible but I think I hold off for one more chapter. We'll have next chapter as an insight onto Ash's new training and how he progresses, as well as a new outfit for him! 'Cmon let's be real, Delia would want her beloved son having a new attire for his new, and first, every career!**

 **Oh and all those who don't know already, AbilityShipping is the pairing of Ash and Anabel.**

 **Anywhos, I have got a somewhat different idea of what I want to the, ah,** _ **trials**_ **, for Ash to join the Battle Frontier a tad bit different. I'm not gonna spoil anything and you'll have to wait until Chapter Three to find out! mwahahaha!**

 **And please be kind, this is my first ever fan fiction or story on this website!**

 **~Generational Writer**


	2. Chapter Two: Evolutionary Dilemma

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokémon, all rights go to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Author's Note: Now then! I want to take a moment to talk to you all about my chapter uploading schedule. I'm not some typing-story machine and as such, I do indeed (no matter how weird it sounds) have a life. I have to balance between school, after school clubs, sports, and music. I am planning on going for 2k+ words each chapter (hopefully). I will also only update when I have inspiration as I would want you guys to have the best chapter I can make so it will probably be awhile to update. Also I will inform you when I'm going on vacation on such so you won't be expecting anything for those days I'm away.**

 **Normal Speaking:** "Battle Frontier"

 **Aura Voice / Telepathy: "Battle Frontier"**

 **Poké Speech:** _"Battle Frontier"_

 **Now that I bored you all… onto the story!**

 **Chapter Two: Evolutionary Dilemma**

 _ **Time Skip from last chapter: A month later into new training session**_

It was a normal day for Ash Ketchum, his everyday routine already started.

What? You want to know what he did? Well I must warn you, it's quite a lot to do in one day, let alone every single day for one month (not including the days he was going out of Pallet, today being his first).

Well his schedule looked something like this...

 _5:00am Wake Up_

 _5:01-5:30am Get Ready For Day_

 _5:31-5:40am Go To Professor Oak's Laboratory_

 _5:41-5:59am Gather Pokémon and Rile Them Up / Sparring Groups_

 _6:00-7:30am Learn About Pokémon From Professor Oak_

 _7:31-8:00am Learn To Cook From Mom_

 _8:01-8:28am Prepare and Eat Breakfast with Mom_

 _8:29-9:00am Learn Survival Skills From Mom_

 _9:01-10:00am Let Pokémon Pair Up and Fight Each Other / Meditation_

 _10:01-12:01pm Training Aura Powers / Workout While Pokémon Play_

 _12:02-12:30pm Prepare and Eat Lunch with Mom_

 _12:31-3:00pm Training with Pokémon_

 _3:01-3:45pm Rest / Run Errands for Mom and Professor Oak_

 _3:46-5:00pm Training with Pokémon / Fighting against Pokémon with Aura_

 _5:01-5:27pm Bonding with Pokémon_

 _5:28-6:40pm Rest / Prepare and Eat Dinner with Mom_

 _6:41-7:00pm Congratulate Pokémon on a Hard Day's Work_

 _7:01-8:45pm Read About Pokémon and Other Important Things_

 _8:46-9:20pm Hang Out With Mom / Motherly Advice_

 _9:21-10:00pm Rest / Free Time_

 _10:01pm Bed_

"Good morning Pi"

"Pikaaa!"

Ash himself has grown considerably since the beginning of their training month. No longer the scrawny boy, he now has a somewhat lean figure packed with muscle from all the aura training and fighting with his Pokémon over the past month (He had begun his training regime once he, Brock, and Dawn split up. So it was more like 1 month and 8 days).

Not only has he grown physically, he's also matured a lot. He now understands (somewhat) girls (because males can never fully understand what goes on within a girl's mind. Although, he is still a bit dense). He has also gotten a lot taller from a mediocre height of 5'8 to 6'2. He has also developed some skills to help him during the Battle Frontier season and during his travels. He's learned basic cooking, some strong sewing stitches, and a lot more than he did about Pokémon habitats, natures, and abilities. Now able to use his Pokémon's abilities to his advantage.

He also has worked on his aura skills. In order for one to get onto the trickier skills such as making dual Aura Spheres to making an aura staff, one must have complete control over the mind and body, hence the reason he meditates every morning. Of course, he could achieve this without meditation but could suffer a slight case of death while using his aura abilities.

Anyways, it was not only him but his Pokémon have grown considerably. From just learning a few new moves, to evolution. So far, all his Pokémon have learned at least 3 new moves, and a total of 2 Pokémon have evolved.

Which ones?

Well the ever excitable once Totodile, is now a more mellow and calm Croconow. Of course he still loved to dance. If anything he probably loves dancing even more, which Ash isn't complaining about since it helps boost his stamina and get more comfortable with his new form. The other Pokémon that evolved was quite the surprise as he wasn't expecting it speaking as though the specific Pokémon used to despise evolution. The more serene, leader-like Bulbasaur, has finally evolved into an Ivysaur.

Surprisingly, Ivysaur doesn't seem to hate his new form, in fact he loves it! Granted, he lost a bit of speed but he also gained a boost into his attack and defense.

There was one Pokémon who didn't change ever since the beginning of training, however. Ever since Totodile and Bulbasaur, two of his oldest friends, had evolved and had gained a tremendous boost in their skill, he's been contemplating evolution as well.

What is the Pokémon in question?

The one and only Pikachu.

Yes you heard that right, Pikachu.

His newly evolved Poképals both say that evolution was something that neither regret doing. Although both were somewhat frightened at first at the slightest mention of evolution, they had grown out of it in time. They both knew of how Pikachu was pondering the topic of evolution for a long time so they both suggested that he bring it up with Ash and then decide from there.

Pikachu also thought he had reached his limit as a Pikachu and he admitted (somewhat reluctantly) to himself that he no longer was the most powerful Pokémon on Ash's team. After drawing some conclusions, he realized that Charizard was most probably the strongest Pokémon of Ash's friends.

So he decided that this was it.

This was the last day he was going to be a Pikachu, the last day in his small yellow body.

The only thing he hoped for was that he would still retain the love for ketchup that he had as a Pikachu. No one, not even evolution would take away his precious ketchup from him.

* * *

 _ **5:50 AM**_

Ash had just gathered all of his Pokémon and had successfully riled them up. Now he was waiting, albeit being a tad bit confused, for Pikachu to say (or do) something that he had wanted to all morning. It was so important that not even Ash himself knew, all he knows is that Pikachu, through Aura Voice, was wondering if he still had that Thunderstone from all those years ago.

Ash of course had it, just in case Pikachu changed his mind about evolution. He, of course wasn't going to force this change upon Pikachu however. Though, he was wondering if he should bring it up with Pikachu to see if he had changed his mind…

Ash was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Pikachu scampered over to him and opened his backpack. He looked as though he was trying to find something specific until he finally found what he was looking for, a Thunderstone.

Wait.. a Thunder Stone?!

"Heheh… Pikachu, buddy what are you doing with that?"

 _"Scep? Sceptile?"_

"Yeah, I agree with Sceptile.. you _do_ know what's inside of that cloth right?"

 _"Pikaa, Pikachu, Pika- Chu! Pi!"_ **(Yeah, I know.. what do you take me for? Some idiot? That's Ash's job!)**

"Hey! I find that offensive!" Ash whined back.

"But seriously Pi… I don't think you know what's in there… it's the Thunderstone from all those years ago.."

Instead of replying, Pikachu gently unwrapped the cloth, revealing a golden, shimmering, prism-like stone. Glancing around, and then smiling mischievously, He reached out and tapped the stone with his left paw.

Then suddenly, a blinding white light suddenly appeared, enveloping both Pikachu and the stone.

"Pikachu!" Ash called desperately, not known how to react to such an event. Never, in his Pokémon Trainer career, has he expected that pikachu would evolve. Though, he wasn't too surprised knowing the general concept of what goes on inside his partner's head.

 _"Snorr.. LAX!"_ Snorlax practically shouted after he awoke from his brief nap when seeing the evolution light. He wasn't particularly mad however, just more so shocked at seeing one of his oldest pals evolving.

 _"Ivy..? Ivysaur?"_ Ivysaur said somewhat surprised to see the evolution light so soon from Pikachu. _It seems that he hasn't told Ash about his decision_ Ivysaur thought.

 _"Croconaw!"_ Croconaw growled and crossed his arms, expecting this to happen soon. He wasn't too shocked as the others you could most likely tell.

Then as soon as it had come, the white light suddenly vanished, and in it's place a larger, darker, mouse stood in it's place. With bigger ears and a tail that had a lightning bolt at the end.

"Rai…Rai.. Raichu! Raichu Rai, Raichu!" **(Hmm, you know what? Being a Raichu isn't so bad after all! Well at least adjusting to the new form isn't)**

"Well… um… yeah.. so.. yeah.."

Pikachu and the others snickered at that.

"Ehem.. what I meant is that.. are you sure your okay with evolution Pi- I mean Rai?"

"Rai.. Chu."

"That's a relief.. anyway's I want you guys to get into routine and spar with one another. I'll be back like normal once I'm done researching Pokémon with the Professor."

All the Pokémon just roared in agreement.

* * *

 _ **7:00 AM**_

"Well Ash, I must say you have grown exponentially from being a young trainer who knew only a little bit of knowledge about Pokémon to someone who I can proudly say is the best student I've ever taught. Including your father and my grandson. Of course, I don't know how much that means to you.."

"It means a lot Professor! And thank you so much for spending your time on teaching me some important knowledge on Pokémon habitats and natures! I am eternally grateful."

"It was my pleasure, my boy. Just promise me that you'll use my knowledge for good like I know you will."

"I will Professor! I won't let you down!"

"Yes, I know you will Ash. But I do have something that may peak your interest. I must say you have earned it after taking Pokémon training seriously for about a month now.. I'm sure you will enjoy these gifts, or at least make use of it."

"Aw Professor, you don't need to get me anything.. learning from you is just enough." Ash replied to the esteemed and aged Pokémon professor.

"No, no I insist. Now follow me Ash."

 _ **5 Minutes of Traveling through the Professor's Lab later..**_

"Here's your first gift Ash, it's called a Nanodex. It has the National Dex installed, a digital watch, a portable Pokémon PC so you can transfer your Pokémon at any time, a video phone which I know Delia will be glad that you have, a camera, and a load more things that are installed. The other professors and I created it, but I don't even know the full capabilities of it! Anyways, it's currently not for sale and each Regional Professor is allowed to hand out one to a trainer. So, I naturally chose you! Think of it as a 'Good Luck' gift for the future. I hope you like it my boy!"

The Nanodex was a sleek dark gray device attached to a black leather strap. Basically a watch just with more functions.

"Wow! Thanks Professor, this'll really help me on my journey through the Battle Frontier!"

"No problem! I have increased your party limit to be able to carry 8 registered Pokémon at once however you can carry all of them on you at a time. The reason for it being 8 Pokémon is because you can now have a full party of 6 as well as Pikachu and the new 'gift' from your mother and I."

"What? There's more?"

"Yes. Delia found this little guy injured on his side next to his parents. Surprisngly, he was the only one who survived in his entire pack.. although there was something peculiar about him."

"Really? What was it? Is it a medical issue?"

"No.. at least I don't believe so. You see Ash, just like your Noctowl, this Pokémon I'm about to give you is also a 'Shiny Pokémon'. This little guy's alternate coloring is blue and I hope you will treat him well. Although for this Pokémon specifically, the alternate coloring gives him a little bit of a boost to his stats."

"Well then, let's see him shall we? I was to meet him and then show him to the gang!"

"Alright… he may be a little shy though… Alright then! Come on out!"

 _"Ummbreeon! Umbre!"_

"An Umbreon! This little guy is going to be a great addition to the team! If he's anywhere close to the power of Gary's he's going to be a very strong 'Mon! Maybe even at my Elite's stage!" _**A/N I need Umbreon to be on par with his Elite team. He's going to be a main part of Ash's team and it will be crucial for Umbreon to be able to keep up with the rest of his Pokémon. However just as a head's up, any Pokémon caught later on will all be at Umbreon's power level. Although some will not be considered Elite's.**_

"Umbre… Umbreon…"

"Oh, hi there Umbreon, I'm your new trainer, Ash Ketchum! Future Frontier Brain in the making!"

"Umbre…" Umbreon spoke back, somewhat unsure with all of Ash's enthusiasm.

"I'm going to train you to be the best that you can be! Will you let me train you?"

"Umbreon!"

"Haha, that's the spirit! Now then let's see what the Poké- I mean Nanodex has to say about you."

 _Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power. This Pokémon knows the moves, Payback, Giga Impact, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Tackle, Toxic, Double Team, Dig, Feint Attack, Screech, Moonlight, Last Resort, Confuse Ray, Quick Attack, Assurance, and Mean Look. Please note, this Pokémon has an alternate coloration. Please notify your region's professor if you obtain one._

Ash whistled at Umbreon's move set and then smirked and raised an eyebrow at the last bit, _Of course the Professor couldn't let up an opportunity for a rare Pokémon like this to escape his clutches._

"Eh hem… if you'll excuse me Ash, I have some important work to do now. If you will, you should probably introduce Umbreon to his new team members." Oak coughed, embarrassed at what the Nanodex said at the end of the prerecorded message.

"Sure Professor," Ash said, still smirking.

Once Ash and Umbreon walked out the door Ash voiced his opinion on Umbreon.

"I've gotta say Umbreon, that move set is nothing to laugh about. I'm really impressed you have all those moves for being out in the wild."

"Umbreon, Umbreon.. Umbre.." ( **Well I wasn't always wild.. I was abandoned by my trainer for being 'too weak'. That was before I found the pack.)**

"Oh.. I'm so sorry Umbreon." _**A/N remember, Ash knows Aura Voice so he can communicate and understand his Pokémon.**_

"Umbre. Umbreon." Umbreon growled back dismissively.

"Ready to meet the gang? I'm sorry for what happened again Umbreon.."

 _"Umb, Umbreon!"_

 **Finish**

 **And that's a Mexican wrap! Get it? A wrap?**

 **Um.. all bad jokes aside, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully leave a review! I need all the motivation to continue this book from you guys!**

 **So with that..**

 _ **REVIEW!**_

 **But seriously.. it's not required. It just helps me come out with chapters even sooner with the idea that people actually like my writing!**


End file.
